Never stop
by Mira.S
Summary: After her mother's death, she was placed under her step-brother care and she was reunited with the person that broke his promise with her. Did I mention that her step-brother and the person that left her is an idol? Will she be able to forgive him?


**(A/N) I'm so sorry for not updating soon like I promised! It was a really busy month for me and I kind of got carried away and forgot about the deadline. Then! When I remembered, some other problem occurs and I decided not to post the story and find a new idea. That's when I started this story! I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

* * *

 **First Love**

 **x**

Lucy was currently walking on her neighborhood street, she just got back from visiting her mother at the hospital. Layla been diagnosed having brain cancer a couple of weeks ago, and she's been staying at the hospital for a week now.

When the doctor told Lucy and her mother the news, it was like Lucy's world crumble down just like that and to make it worse she didn't have much time left.

Lucy cried on the spot after the doctor announced the news, but her mother kept the calm facade and comforted her with soothing words. Lucy was really weird with her mother clam state after the shocking news. Did she know about this? When she ask her mother about this, she just said that she accepted her fate.

It was like her mother was giving up, but Lucy didn't. She's not going to give up just because many people died because of this illness, she'll keep on praying for her mother health and never lose hope.

A few days after the checkup, her mother was detained at the hospital.

It's saddened her seeing her once cheerful mother like this, every time she comes to visit her mother, her condition looks worse each day. She's paler than before, she's skinnier, well not in a good way but somehow she still looks calm.

Never once did she stops praying for her mother health.

Lucy snaps out of her thought when she reaches the front of her house, she smiles bitterly. Usually when she got home from school, her mother would be outside, watering her small garden that consists of roses and lilies. She would welcome her home with such a loving smile.

She wipes the tears that starts to form in her eyes, _keep it together Luce! She's gonna be fine_ she encourage herself mentally.

Lucy looks at the mailbox and notices there's a new letter. She smiles knowingly, her step brother never once forget to send them a letter every month to inform them about his condition. But since Lucy told him about their mother condition he would send a letter every single day.

Her mother adopted him when Lucy was six years old; he was a great brother just like Lucy hoped for. He's a year older than Lucy. He was nice, strong, smart and not to mention good-looking.

They were happy together, but then last year when he was 17, he told us he wanted to chase his dream on becoming a singer. Layla, being a mother that wants her children to be happy, let him go so he can chase his dream.

He and his four other friends created a group and went to chase their dream. He never lost contact with Lucy and her mother; he told them about the person that offered them to be their manager and introduced them to all kind of music industries.

Lucy was proud of her step brother, he managed to achieve his dream and now he and his group is known all over Fiore for their talents.

They're group are called ' _The Mages'_

Everywhere you went you would always hear rumors about how cool and talented _The Mages_ are. They're known for their beautiful voice and good-looking. A lot of their fans are teenage girls since they're a teen themselves. But they're really likable to every age and gender.

Even in Magnolia, Lucy was constantly told about how great her brother and his friends are, it's not like she didn't know it already. Sometimes even older women ask for her brother number and she would just tell them that are private.

In his last letter, her brother told her that he was still in Italy; they won't be back until the end of the week which is two more days from now. He would immediately take a flight home after that.

Lucy puts the letter in her school bag and put it on the couch; she's going to read the letter tomorrow with her mother. Her mother was always excited to get a letter from him since it was a long time she had seen his face personally.

Of course Lucy has the technology to contact her brother but her mother is an old fashioned woman so she refuses to Skype or such.

But that didn't stop Lucy from contacting her brother through Skype every month. He would tell her about his adventure and the people he met along the way; he even bought her a couple of souvenirs.

Lucy sighs and went upstairs to her bedroom; she changed her cloth and went to lie down on the bed. It was really quiet, she already got used to not hearing her brother playing those annoying sounds in his bedroom anymore, but she never got use to not hearing her mother soft humming when she's baking in the kitchen.

Layla has this weird hobby of baking in the middle of the night.

It's been lonely this past few weeks, she was all alone in this large house. No one called her for dinner, no one reminded her about homework's and no one even scolded her for walking around the house in just panties.

She misses her mother and brother. Everything is just messed up right now and she needs someone to comfort her, to give her support. She needs _him._

She smile bitterly, she once had a person that would always comfort her but then that person left her. He left her to chase his dreams, just like her brother did. In fact they're in the same group.

That person promised her to always be by her side whenever she feels sad or happy but where is he now? Oh yeah, he's out there living his dreams and sleeping with a bikini model.

" _You're really leaving me?"_

" _Don't worry Luce, I'll come back"_

" _Promise? You won't forget me right?"_

" _I promise, besides how can I ever forget the person I love"_

Lucy snort at the memory, yeah right. He totally forgot about her and moved on with another girl. How can he forget about her so fast when she can't even stop picturing his stupid grinning face every time she closed her eyes.

She could never forget him, not when every time she turns on the TV or even in social media his face would always pop out. She misses him, a lot.

She can never seem to hate him; after all he is her first love.

 _To be continue,_

* * *

 **(A/N) I apologies for all the error on the grammar but I tried my best! So did you guys like it? Who do you think the step brother is? Hoho, I left the name on purpose. I'll tell you in chp 2, so make sure you read it! Well you clearly know who the mysterious guy that Lucy misses right?**

 **I won't promise when I would update but I'll try and make it soon. Please leave reviews my dear beloved readers~! I would love to hear your thoughts, and I apologized again for breaking my promise. I'll try my best to update soon!**

 _ **Mira.**_


End file.
